narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres
Confused can someone explain this jutsu to me? Vik0z0z 17:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :He makes two Rasengans, apperently conected by Sage chakra, and uses them as Twin Rasengan. Jacce 17:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : i checked onemanga's translation, and it said it was double rasengan. and there is a page for both of the jutsu, and they both say that it was the jutsu naruto used on Animal Path. So, which one is it? ::Naruto uses , which appears to be two normal Rasengan used simultaneously, to defeat Pain's Animal Realm. "Double Rasengan" is simply a very, very liberal translation of the Japanese Rasen Rengan. ::In Japanese, "Double Rasengan" would be , while "Twin Rasengan" would be --ShounenSuki 18:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) THIS SHOULD NOT BE ON HERE how many time do I have to explain RASENRENGAN is not in the English Translated Manga this is from a foreign language meaning unless everyone on this site starts speaking spansih german or whatever this is from its not supposed to be here this is a ENGLISH NARUTO WIKI SITE and this article should be deleated immediatly Twin Rasengan which should be should be Double Rasengan is the same thing and its already on Naruto's move list you think just cauae Naruto's in Sage Mode this is a different justu ITS NOT Sage Mode enhances Narutos jutsu making them more powerful not different Hermit's Art Great Ball Rasengan is a prime example its just Naruto using Great Ball Rasengan to its limit in Sage Mode hence the name there arent any true ORIGINAL Sage Techniques there all techniques enhanced by Sage Chakra or just Combinations :Please actually read the talkpage before you go making accusations. "rasenrengan" is not Spanish. "rasenrengan" is the romanization of "螺旋連丸" which is the Kanji used for this move in the original Japanese manga. "rasenrengan" is used instead of the literal translation because "rasengan" has not been left untranslated in the English versions as well. And as for your comment about sage techniques not being original because they are just enhancements or combinations, that has no point. 90% of the moves in naruto are variations of other moves, if we actually listened to your logic Twin Rasengan, Demon Fox Rasengan, Seven-Colored Rasengan, Gelel Rasengan, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Wind Release: Rasengan, Great Ball Rasengan, Lightning Blade, Flapping Chidori, and dozens of other moves would be deleted despite the fact that many of them actually have entries in the databook. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 26, 2009 @ 02:44 (UTC) Yeah Dantman you know that out of all those techniques you listed only Rasengan, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Wind Style Rasengan, Great Ball Rasengan and Lightning Blade have official canon names the others are names fans have given or are from naruto playing cards or the video games what I care for is the Manga and Anime not the fillers because thats what this site was created for not to list techniques and information from Naruto playing cards or video games if I wanted that then I would buy those as well I dont get why this is on here whats the difference between this and twin rasengan its says rasenrengan is two rasengans connected I dont see them connected at all all I see is Naruto using two rasengans at the same time besides RASENRENGAN that sounds really lame and stupid and it says Double Rasengan in the manga why not use that :Rasenrengan makes about as much sense as rasengan or chidori does. We're not here to use names based on your opinion of what is lame or not. Rasenrengan is the name the manga gives us, and it's the name we're using. The Manga does not give us "Double Rasengan" that is a fan name that a scanalation give the technique, not the official name. Despite whatever you like to believe Twin Rasengan and Rasenrengan are different techniques, with different pronunciation and characters. :As for your take on what this site was "created for", it's not your place to decide what this wiki's goals are. Goals are created by the community, and the community has chosen to document Naruto as a whole, and that includes every bit of the Anime, Manga, Movies, Filler arcs, and games. I'm the founder of the wiki and even that's not something I decide on my own. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 26, 2009 @ 06:19 (UTC) Identical pages. The pages Rasenrengan and Hermit's Art:_Rasenrengan are identical pages. Rasenrengan should be deleted because its page has a incorrect title (Hermit's Art: Rasenrengan instead of just Rasenrengan), information, and pictures, it is an exact copy of Hermit's Art: Rasenrengan. The technique itself doesn't even exist, only the Hermit's Art: Rasenrengan exists, not both Hermit's Art: Rasenrengan and Rasenrengan. Rasengans Alright, to clear this up (though I am not a staff worker or anything; just a smart, inteligent Naruto fan. First off, when has Naruto used this 'Twin Rasengan'? Oh, that's right; once in one of his movies. Now; the manga has never depitcted him using such a technique - because he hasn't in the STORY-LINE Manga (which is what the manga is, straight from start to finish story; no fillers). Rasenregan is the name of the technique he uses in Sage/Hermit Mode; inside of the mouth of one of the toads (Gammabunta I believe). He uses two Rasengan at the same time - attacking with double the strength of a normal Rasengan, plus the strength given by Sage Mode. Next I be i'll read about how Senpou - Oodama Rasengan isn't a real 'Sage Attack' either. Used by Naruto in the manga - LeafNinja.com says this -- Senpou • Oodama Rasengan is a Ninjutsu technique used by Uzumaki Naruto. After entering Sennin Mode, Naruto is able to assist two Kage Bunshin in the creation of two giant spiral spheres. Unlike normal Oodama Rasengan, Naruto is able to wield the jutsu without the aid of a clone, allowing the Kage Bunshin to move freely. :Ok...what in the hell are you talking about?--TheUltimate3 01:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Found it a little confusing too, but it does lead into a question of my own. Is the additional attack power just from having double hits which is possible with Sage jutsu, or is it that the sage jutsu itself directly adds to the attack power? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Both, I would think. Nature chakra makes everything stronger, to include punches, kicks, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sneezing, and whatever else you can think of. One Rasengan is physically devastating, so two is borderline overkill. Combine that with Sage Mode and I'd say this is one of the most powerful techniques in Naruto's arsenal. --Ech0six (talk) 13:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) If the Rasengan is not called "Spiralling Spheres", why should the "Spiralling Serial Spheres" be called what it is? I prefer Sage Technique: Rasengan Barrage. (talk) 23:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) There's no form plural in Japanese, it all comes from context. If you read discussions both in this talk page and linked in this article, you'll see that it was decided that if it doesn't contain Rasengan or Rasenshuriken exactly as that, it gets translated, because they would be too long, or too similar to each other. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Name Considering our policy of not translating main jutsu type names, I think that this should be moved to "Senjutsu: Spiralling Serial Spheres". This isn't like barrier ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu or reincarnation ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Would that include moving all the techniques with "Sage Art" in their name O.o?--Cerez365™ 19:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No, just this one, because this one is "Sage Technique". "Sage Art" is like "Ninja Art", those never got translated to "Ninpō". Omnibender - Talk - 19:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohh ok then. Fine with me~--Cerez365™ 19:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Difference between Twin Rasengan and Rasenrengan So Rasenrengan is the technique which Naruto used against Pein, while the Twin Rasengan featured in a Movie and during 4th War, but eventually they seem to be the same jutsu to me?What is the difference (talk) 09:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC)somekindeofgeri :One is a Sage technique, and the other is non-canon. General Awesomo (talk) 10:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Normal version and Senjutsu version Naruto used a normal Rasen Rengan in Gamabunta's mouth and the Senjutsu version a chapter later. Has it ever been discussed to create two articles? Seelentau 愛議 23:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Wasn't he in Sage Mode in Gamabunta's mouth already? Omnibender - Talk - 00:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. He still called it Rasen Rengan only. Seelentau 愛議 09:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I think he called it Senjutsu: Rasenrengan when he hit Naraka Path after that scene. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:32, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Rather than creating more articles, could we not merge other articles where the senjutsu and ninjutsu versions are identical? For example, Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan are literally the same thing, the latter even having been done both with and without senjutsu chakra on separate occasions. Can the technique being named differently on different occasions not be kept in the trivia?--BeyondRed (talk) 10:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Rename Jin no Sho refers to this simply as . Furthermore, I think it's clear that the relationship between the normal and "Sage Technique" variants is the same as Rasengan and Sage Technique: Rasengan. I suggest we rename this article as "Spiralling Serial Spheres", merge it with Twin Rasengan, and add a note about "Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres" (as is done with the Rasengan page). I'd do it myself, but there was an issue renaming the page, probably because "Spiralling Serial Spheres" is already a page on here which redirects to this article. --ScruffyC (talk) 18:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that this is a different technique, the databook never explicitly names techniques as being "Sage Techniques" but we know that any techniques performed when Naruto is in "Sage Mode" are "Sage Techniques" anyway. Please do not go around fixing links without a consensus first on this matter. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 19:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a different technique, but like we did with Sage Technique: Rasengan, it should be noted as a variant on an article for "Spiralling Serial Spheres", which is what the databook directly references. I'm also saying should said article should replace Twin Rasengan, as that is simply a movie-only name of something we have a databook-confirmed name for. --ScruffyC (talk) 19:30, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::What does the caption next to it say? ''~SnapperT '' 06:06, November 28, 2014 (UTC)